The Prank
by AtinBralor
Summary: A humorous festive ficlet. Ahsoka has a plan to ensnare Captain Rex in true festive spirit, but Hardcase gets the wrong end of the stick and ends up creating a minor upset!


_**AN: A little something for the holiday season. I'm not normally a Rexsoka person, but I couldn't resist in this case. Happy holidays!**_

* * *

_Shhhhh_!

"Shh, yourself Hardcase, come and play sabaac." Jesse kicked his chair back, balancing it on two legs to glare over his shoulder at his brother. "What's keeping you?"

Hardcase was hovering in the middle of the recreation room, watching the door with a clear impatience that said he was up to something. He sloped back to the table, returning to his seat and picking up his hand of cards.

Fives looked over at Tup. "You playing?"

His brother was sitting with his feet tucked up under himself, combing his shower wet hair meticulously to remove every tangle before he put it back in its top knot. It was a lengthy process which he refused to bypass – it was akin to Echo's need to read every manual – if Tup didn't get the chance to sit and comb his hair after a shower he would be grouchy for hours.

And it was Fives who would have to deal with the grumping – and the knots. "Never mind, vod'ika…carry on."

Tup gave them a look of confusion then returned to his own little world, working from section to section with silent patience.

Jesse watched him for a few seconds then returned his attention to the game with a little shake of his head. "D'you have a thing for collecting compulsive brothers, Fives?"_ At least Echo's obsessive learning had been useful…_

The game played on until the door slid open quietly and Commander Tano poked her head in, her eyes seeking Fives in the busy room. "Hey, Fives, did you do it?" She glanced around the room as if searching for something. She followed his pointing finger and looked above her head. "Ooooh, perfect!"

Hardcase looked from Fives to the Commander and the mistletoe hanging just inside the doorway. _What kind of prank was that…all those opportunities missed…never mind, he'd show them._

She spun around and peered up the hall, suddenly dodging back in to the room and closing the doors abruptly. "Shhhh, he's coming, shhh!" She was practically bouncing on her heels, listening to the crisp footsteps advancing towards them. She'd been planning this with Fives for days.

Every eye was on the door in curiosity as Captain Rex stepped through. He didn't get a chance to react before Ahsoka grabbed him by the pauldron and pulled him down for a kiss.

Fives cheered and pointed towards the ceiling in innocence when Rex managed to come up for air. The Captain looked up, embarrassment evident in the flush of colour across his cheeks, and sure enough; there was the bunch of mistletoe that he had been so careful to keep removing whenever Ahsoka tried to capture him. He thought he was safe in the squads recreation space…she never had time in here alone.

So she must have had an accomplice… "Fives!" He stepped backwards in to the doorway and away from the mistletoe, pointing up at it with his best Captain's scowl. "You have one minute to get it down."

Fives slunk out of his chair with a big grin on his face. It had been worth it, and Rex wouldn't hold a grudge…surely…

The Captain watched him with his arms folded across his chest. He looked past him towards his office door and decided he didn't fancy risking getting past Ahsoka again until her excuse was removed. "Tup, can you get my datapad from my office please?"

Tup placed his comb down on to the table and headed towards the office, his hair rippling across his back in ebony waves.

A cold realisation spread through Hardcase's stomach_. No, this wasn't what was meant to happen…_ He'd heard murmurings that there was a plan afoot to trick the Captain and had thought he could go one better…he hadn't realised that the gossip was just Ahsoka looking for a willing accomplice in her mistletoe trap. "Tup, wait-!"

But it was too late. The young trooper stepped in to the office and triggered the trip beam that Hardcase had to painstakingly set up. There was a rather girlish squeal as a bucket of cold, wet bacta descended over his head. It was a sticky enough substance at the best of times but when dropped in to Tup's long hair it was like gloopy blue honey.

The entire room seemed to be holding its breath. Tup wasn't moving; he was seething silently as the bacta slid down the neck of his tunic and blopped on to the floor in chunks.

Jesse swung his chair back again to better view the spectacle. Rex and Ahsoka were both standing with their mouths open, but Fives was first to react. He knew his brother inside out…and more importantly, he knew how much time he lavished on his hair.

He turned to look towards Hardcase, who was shifting from one foot to the other as he waited for a reaction. "…run."


End file.
